vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wiggles: Wiggly Wiggly Christmas VHS 1999
Roadshow Warning Scroll *Warning: New Penalties Copyright Amendments Act 1986. *Individuals face up to five years imprisonment $50,000 fine per offence. *Corporations face up $250,000 fine per offence *It is prohibited to **1. Copy this film **2. Sell or hire infringing copies **3. Have infringing copies in your possesion for sale or for hire **4. This cassette is for private viewing only and must not be screened in public Opening Logos * Roadshow Entertainment - A Village Roadshow Company Rating G * The Wiggles - Wiggly Wiggly Christmas * G for General Exhibition Opening Logos * ABC Video Opening Previews *Oh Wiggles Video Opening Titles * "The Wiggles: Wiggly Wiggly Christmas" Ending Credits * The Wiggles are: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Cast: Leanne Ashley, Carolyn Ferrie, Charmaine Martin, Jonathon Mill, Paul Paddick, Edward Rooke * Mary - Clare Field * Joseph - Joseph Field * Feliz Navidad Dancers - Larissa Wright, Kristen Knox, Rhianna Kitching, Shannon Smith, Elyssa Dawson, Reem Hanwell * Rudolf - Cassandra Halloran * Reindeer - Jessica Halloran, Sian Ryan, Sofia Silvestrini * Elves - Clare Field, Joseph Field, Emma Ryan, Natasha Petracic, Ashleigh Johns, Alicia Bryant, Lauren Tilt, Anthony Silvestrini, Leonardo Silvestrini * Shephards - Jessica Halloran, Sian Ryan, Emma Ryan * Wise Man - Cassandra Halloran, Sofia Silvestrini, Anthony Sivlestrini * Donkey - Laura Tilt * Cow - Alicia Bryant * Sheep - Natasha Petracic, Ashleigh Johns * Drummer Boy - Leonardo Silvestrini * Little Girl - Georgia Cook, Ceili Moore * Written by: The Wiggles * Producer/Director: Dean Covell * Choreographer: Leanne Halloran * Graphics: Dirty Frames Digital * Animation: Dean Covell * Puppets: Balooga Productions, Graeme Haddon, Edward Rooke * Camera/Steadicam - Barry Armstrong * Camera: Murray Kelso * Camera Assistant: Hugh Thorpe * Production Design: Andrew Horne * Art Direction: Galvin Barbey * Art Department Manager: Deborah Szapiro * Set Construction: Craig Elliot, Rion Hogan, Phil Ascot * Standby Props: Tristan Fitzgerald * Wardrobe: Kerry Dawson * Additional Costumes: Bridgette Thom * Production Assistant: Cameron Warn * Production Office: Paul Field, Karen Smith, Tammy Garton * Lighting Director: Borce Damcevski * Lighting Assistant: Nick Thompson * On-Line Editors: Steve Rees, Chisholm McTavish * Sound Recordist & Playback: Matthew Acland * Video/Audio Enginner: Tony Douglass * Child Minders: Maxine Halloran, Glen Ryan, Pauline Field * Trumpet, Piccolo Trumpet, Flugelhorn: Dominic Lindsay * Cello: Margaret Lindsay * Viola: Angela Lindsay * Violin: Maria Schattovitts * Drums: Tony Henry, Peter Iacono * Guitars: Terry Murray, Rex Kelaher, Murray Cook, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Bass: Murray Cook * Organ, Piano Accordion: Jeff Fatt * Additional Video Music: Dominic Lindsay * Engineered by: Chris Brooks, Alex Keller, Roy Mollaco, Ron Rug ** Have a Very Merry Christmas *** J. Field *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas *** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A, Field, G. Page, P. Paddick *** (EMI Music Publishing) ** Here Comes Santa Claus *** G. Autry, Q. Haldeman *** (EMI Music Publishing) ** Go Santa Go *** J. Field *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** Ding Dong Merrily on High *** Trad, Arr. M, Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page *** (EMI Music Publishing) ** Christmas Star *** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page *** (EMI Music Publishing) ** Unto Us, This Holy Night *** J. Field *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** Feliz Navidad *** J. Felicino (BMG) ** Jingle Bells *** Trad, Arr. M, Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page *** (EMI Music Publishing) ** Christmas Picnic *** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page *** (EMI Music Publishing) ** Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus *** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page *** (EMI Music Publishing) ** Henry's Christmas Dance *** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page *** (EMI Music Publishing) ** Jeff's Christmas Tune *** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page *** (EMI Music Publishing) ** It's a Christmas Party on the Good Ship Feathersword *** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page *** (EMI Music Publishing) ** Away in a Manager *** Trad, Arr. M, Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page *** (EMI Music Publishing) ** Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree *** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page *** (EMI Music Publishing) ** Silent Night *** Trad, Arr. M, Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page *** (EMI Music Publishing) ** We Wish You a Merry Christmas *** Trad, Arr. M, Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page *** (EMI Music Publishing) * Wiggles Medley (From the Wiggly Big Show) ** Have a Very Merry Christmas *** J. Field (Wiggly Tunes) ** Unto Us, This Holy Night *** J. Field (Wiggly Tunes) ** Felix Navidad *** J. Felicino (BMG) ** Jingle Bells *** Trad, Arr. M, Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page *** (EMI Music Publishing ** Henry's Christmas Dance *** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page *** (EMI Music Publishing) ** Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus *** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page *** (EMI Music Publishing) ** Go Santa Go *** J. Field (Wiggly Tunes) * Special Thanks to: The Cook, Fatt, Field & Page Families & The Wiggles Office Staff * The Wiggles Touring Pty Limited PO Box 768 Rozelle NSW 2039 Australia Phone (612) 9810 4777, Fax (612) 9555 2992 * For information about performances by The Wiggles or The Dorothy the Dinosaur & Friends Show please call The Wiggles Concert information Line Phone 1900 929 455 or visit The Wiggles website www.thewiggles.com.au * The Wiggles * The Wiggles, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog, Henry the Octopus and Captain Feathersword are registered trademarks of The Wiggles Touring Pty Limited © 1999 Closing Logos * ABC Video Category:ABC Video Category:VHS Category:1999 Category:Roadshow Entertainment Category:The Wiggles